total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tests
2012 *Iron Sky *Jab Tak Hai Jaan *Jack Reacher *John Carter *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Katy Perry: Part of Me *Killing Them Softly *Les Misérables (2012) *Life of Pi *Lincoln (2012) *LOL *Looper *Luv (2012) *Magic Mike *Man on a Ledge *Moonrise Kingdom *Nature Calls *Not Fade Away *On the Road *One for the Money (2012) *ParaNorman *Parental Guidance *Pitch Perfect *Price Check *Project X (2012) *Prometheus *Pusher (2012) *Quartet *Rampart *Red Dawn (2012) *Rise of the Guardians *Robot & Frank *Rock of Ages *Rust & Bone *Safe House *Safety Not Guaranteed *Savages *Save the Date *Seeking a Friend for the End of the World *Seven Psychopaths *Silent Night *Silver Linings Playbook *So Undercover *Ted *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *The Bay *The Bourne Legacy *The Campaign *The Details *The Devil Inside *The Dictator (2012) *The Expatriate *The Fitzgerald Family Christmas *The Five-Year Engagement *The Girl *The Grey *The Grief Tourist *The Guilt Trip *The Hunger Games *The Impossible *The Iron Lady *The Loneliest Planet *The Lorax *The Man with the Iron Fists *The Master *The Other Dream Team *The Sessions *The Three Stooges *The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 *The Watch *The Words *This is 40 *This Means War *This Must Be the Place *Total Recall (2012) *Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning *Vamps (2012) *Won't Back Down *Wrath of the Titans *Wreck-It Ralph *Zero Dark Thirty 2013 *Broken City *Bullet to the Head *Closed Circuit *Dead Man Down *Despicable Me 2 *Disconnect *Dorfman in Love *Elysium *Epic *Escape from Planet Earth *Fairhaven *From Up On Poppy Hill *G.I. Joe: Retaliation *Gambit *Gangster Squad *Get a Horse! *Getaway *Ginger and Rosa *Girl Most Likely *Grown Ups 2 *Grudge Match *Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Her *Here Comes the Devil *Inescapable *Inside Llewyn Davis *IP Man: The Final Fight *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit *Jack the Giant Slayer *JOBS *John Dies at the End *Love and Honor *Machete Kills *Mama *Mental *Monsters University *Movie 43 *Muppets Most Wanted *No *Noobz *Now You See Me *Officer Down *Oldboy (2013) *Olympus Has Fallen *One Direction: This Is Us *Oz The Great and Powerful *Pacific Rim *Pain & Gain *Parker *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Phantom *Promised Land *Random *Red 2 *Riddick *Romeo and Juliet (2013) *Safe Haven *Side Effects *Somebody Up There Likes Me *Spring Breakers *Stand Up Guys *Star Trek Into Darkness *Starbuck *Stoker *Struck by Lightning *Sunlight Jr. *The Baytown Outlaws *The Big Wedding *The Bling Ring *The Book Thief *The Call *The Company You Keep *The Congress *The Conjuring *The Croods *The End of Love *The Great Gatsby (2013) *The Host (2013) *The Iceman *The Internship *The Kipper Movie *The Last Stand *The Lion Awakes *The Lone Ranger *The Monuments Men *The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones *The Place Beyond the Pines *The Playroom *The Power of Few *The Purge *The Sapphires *The Secret Life of Walter Mitty *The Smurfs 2 *The To Do List *The Way, Way Back *The Wolf of Wall Street *The Wolverine *The World's End *Trance *Upside Down *Walking with Dinosaurs *Warm Bodies *Welcome to the Punch *World War Z *Wrong 2014 *Aagadu *About Last Night (2014) *Addicted (2014) *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *Almanac *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Ang Sugo: The Last Messenger *Annie (2014) *Atlas Shrugged: Part III *Badtameez Dil *Bamse and the Thief City *Bang Bang (2014) *Basic Math *Bears *Beauty and the Beast (2014) *Bewakoofian *Big Hero 6 *Blended *Bombay Velvet *Book of Life *The Boxtrolls *Brick Mansions *Business Trip *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Chatrapathi (2014) *Chef *Chryzinium *Comet *Cooties *Crayon Shin-chan: Serious Battle! Robot Dad Strikes Back *Cuban Fury *Dark Places (2014) *Desi Magic *Divergent *Dolphin Tale 2 *Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five *Dracula Untold *Endless Love (2014) *The Equalizer *Exodus (2014) *From Bedrooms to Billions *From Vegas to Macau *Fury (2014) *Gabbar *The Giver *Godzilla (2014) *Goli Soda *The Grand Budapest Hotel *Heartless (2014) *Heat (2014) *Heaven Is for Real *Hercules: The Thracian Wars *Heropanti *Highway (2014) *Home (2014) *Horrible Bosses 2 *Humshakals *The Hundred-Foot Journey *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 *I *Iceman (2014) *Interstellar *Into the Woods *Invertigo *Ishq Brandy *It's Entertainment *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit *Jagan Mohan IPS *Jagga Jasoos *Jersey Boys *Jessabelle *The Judge (2014) *Jupiter Ascending *Kiki's Delivery Service (2014) *Kirpaan: The Sword of Honour *The Kitchen Sink *Kochadaiiyaan *Lakshmi (2014) *The Legend of Hercules *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return *The Lego Movie *Leprechaun: Origins *Life After Beth *The Loft (2014) *The Mafia (2014) *Maleficent *The Maze Runner *McFarland *Meinu Ek Ladki Chaahiye *Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy *Milan Talkies *A Million Ways to Die in the West *The Monkey King *The Monuments Men *Moor *Most Welcome 2 *Mr Joe B. Carvalho *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Mumbai Blown *Muppathu Vellikkasu *Muppets Most Wanted *Murder 101 *Need for Speed *Neighbors (2014) *No Good Deed (2014) *Noah *Non-Stop *November Man *The Nut Job *Oh My Pyo *The Other Woman (2014) *P.K. *Paddington *Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones *The Pirate Fairy *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Pompeii (2014) *Postman Pat: The Movie — You Know You're the One *Prince Vaali *Pudsey: The Movie *The Quiet Ones (2014) *Race Gurram *Ragini MMS 2 *REC 4: Apocalypse *Ride (2014) *Ride Along *Rio 2 *Rise of the Lonestar Ranger *RoboCop (2014) *Rock the Shaadi *Roy *Run Out (2014) *Sabotage (2014) *Saddam Sivan *The Salvation *Samrajyam II: Son of Alexander *The Scribbler *Search Party *The Secret Service *Selfless *Shin Gekijō-ban Initial D *Shuddhi *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For *Singham 2 *Single Moms Club *Son of God *The Song (2014) *Stretch (2014) *Stretch Armstrong *Strings (2014) *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *Tamilselvanum Thaniyar Anjalum *Tammy *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *That Awkward Moment *Think Like a Man Too *Tina and Lolo *Tokarev *Tomorrowland *Total Siyapaa *Trailer Park Boys 3: Don't Legalize It *Transcendence (2014) *Transformers: Age of Extinction *Unbroken *Untitled Lingusamy project *Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters *The Villain (2014) *Walk of Shame *Wish I Was Here *X-Men: Days of Future Past 2015 *Assassin's Creed *B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations *Beware the Night *Chappie *Cyber *The Fantastic Four (2015 film) *Frankenstein (2015 film) *The Good Dinosaur *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 *ID Forever Part I *Mad Max: Fury Road *Magik (2015 film) *Peanuts (2015 film) *Seventh Son *SpongeBob SquarePants 2 *The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun *Get Smurfy *The Wedding Ringer *20 Once Again *Blackhat *Tevar *The Woman in Black Angel of Death *Clash of the Titans (2010) *Coming to America *Harlem Nights *Home Alone 3 *Irreconcilable Differences *Les Misérables (2012) *No Code of Conduct *Peter Pan (2003) *Short Circuit 2 *Spider-Man (2002) *Spider-Man 2 *Spider-Man 3 *Spider-Man 4 *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *The Hunger Games *The Punisher (1989) *Tightrope 2016 *Families *The 5th Wave *Norm of the North *Ride Along 2 *The Boy *Dirty Grandpa *Risen *The Finest Hours *Kung Fu Panda 3 *The Choice WWE Films *Dead Man Down *Knucklehead *Legendary *Leprechaun: Origins *Incarnate *Inside Out (2011) *No One Lives *Road to Paloma *See No Evil (2006) *The Scorpion King *The Marine *The Condemned *The Marine 2 *The Chaperone *That's What I Am *The Reunion (2011) *The Day *The Marine 3: Homefront *The Fall Guy *Walking Tall (2004) Category:User page